You Never Know
by suma.snow
Summary: Rebel Rory Hayden. Cars. Gangs. Chilton. Trory. OCC. Logan, Finn, Colin. Australia and America.
1. Prologue

I own nothing, barring the chocolate I am eating, the paper I am writing on, the pen I am using, and in the near future; the computer I will be typing on.

Chris married Lorelai when she got pregnant.

Lorelai is a typical society mother/wife.

Rory has grown up with Logan, Finn and Colin.

What she does (her "job") is a secret from the family, they are oblivious.

Hopefully other questions will be answered further on.

Reviews encourage me to write, so comment away.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing, barring the chocolate I am eating, the paper I am writing on, the pen I am usuing, and in the near future; the computer I will be typing on.

Read and review and enjoy.

Everyone looked up as four cars came racing through the gates of Chilton Preparatory. The cars were Dodge Vipers, all black, but each with a unique design along the side. The first car had blue flames along the sides, the second has a newspaper with realistic flames coming from it, the third car had a woman, scaselydressed, with bright red hair, the last car, a pair of eyes that appeared to always be watching you. They pulled into four spots, all next to each other, slowly the drivers go out of the cars.

The person in the car with eyes got out first, looking around as if he was looking for someone, ignoring the fact that the entire population of Chiton was staring at him, he turned to the car with the red head on it. A male got out, complaining about the sun in an Australian accent. The door of the third car opened and laughter was heard, a tall blonde teenager got out of the car and yelled to the Australian, 'Its your own fault you know, you were the one to get the bright idea to play "I Never" last night', his only response was the finger. With another chuckle he turned to the last car, waiting for the driver to get out. The majority of the male population, disappointed with the lack of new females, started to head to class when they heard wolf whistles and cat calls, as one the Chilton boys turned around to see what had caused so much chaos, it was easy to see. Standing there was a brown hair goddess with piercing blue eyes, now talking to the new boys.

As one the group turned towards the school and walked in, as if it was normal to have hundreds of people staring and whispering in the wake.

When the new comers walked through the corridors, a path was cleared for them, the boys nodding their heads or shaking and with a select few of on lookers, the girl looking straight ahead, ignoring what was going on around her. It was unusual for Chilton to have one new person, let a lone four. They made their way to the headmaster's office, looking as if they own the place.

The newcomers were shooting glares at any males who approached the only girl of the group. The girl called for respect through her body language, people willingly gave it to her.

Upon escaping from the office, each comparing their timetables and mumbling to themselves about doing unwanted clases, they walked towards the gymnasium, slightly more relaxed since classes had already started, reducing the staring factor. Their eyes still guarded and their shields up still called for respect, which people willingly gave.

When the quadruplet reached the doors of the gym the Australian was once again complaining about the sun, ignoring the fact that he was indoors and had sunglasses on. With a groan of annoyance the girl pushed open the doors and walked in, the boys reluctantly following her.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing…(barring my new skateboard!! Hell yea!!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really made me keep writing this. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.

Everyone looked up, who would dare come late to Coach Green's class? Everyone new there was severe consequences for being tardy, he has been known to yell at Headmaster Charleston when he has interrupted the class, but his favourite past time was terrorizing new students. His shaved head, bulging muscles and abundance of tattoos made him a very threatening man. There was even rumours that he carried a gun in the back of pants. So when the four new students walked in late the faces of the Chilton teenagers lit up, entertainment!

The newcomers didn't seem phased by the teacher, actually they smiled. Walking up to the coach the girl casually pushed the sleaves of her blouse up, showing a tattoo on each of her inner arms, the one on her right arm identical to the one Coach Green had on his arm. The one on her left arm was completely different. The tattoos were in Chinese characters.

In a loud voice the girl finally answered the one question that the entire population of Chilton had been thinking about since the group arrived, "I am Rory Hayden. You are?" The Coach's face twitched upon hearing the name, but the involuntary movement was noticed by most but they did notice his threatening expression lessen slightly and replied with difficulty as his throat was now dry, "Ben Green, the coach here. Change rooms are over there" he said while pointing behind himself. With a nod Rory walked past him, leaving the three teenage boys who have been shadowing her every move introduced themselves in a similar way, pushing up their sleeves up and taking a step forward as they introduced themselves,

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Finn Rothschild"

"Colin McCrae"

Then as one they walked together to the changes rooms.

After the newcomers took their leave the Chiltonites started talking, discussing, wondering, how four teenagers and a few tattoos could break the coach's threatening personality.

After an invigorating training session of fencing, in which Rory, Logan, Finn and Colin excelled at, the class retired to the change rooms to shower, freshen up and change.

In the girls change rooms Rory was not being talked to but the other girls were talking about her. About the tattoos they saw that littered her body when she took her shirt, about the suspicious _thunk_ her shirt made when she dropped it on the bench and about the scars that covered her body, all ranging in sizes but the most prominent one being the on that appeared to be a stab wound on shoulder.

Ignoring the whispering and muttering going on around her, Rory began to put on her uniform, not surprised when she started to repack her dirty clothing into the sports bag that they lived in that the change room when silent. As if it was an everyday occurrence, she picked up the gun that had fallen out of her dirty shirt and shoved it in the back of her skirt, pulling her blouse over the top. With her bag full she turned around and gave a menacing glare and in a threatening voice asked, "What are you all staring at? I'm sure you must have some more entertaining to do." and walked out the room.

Upon seeing the boys waiting for her, Rory walked up to them and said "They saw it" the Logan shrugged but Finn replied, "They saw ours to, and our marks" With a nod from the girl they walked off. They were barely out the door of the gym when she stopped suddenly, causing Colin to walk into the back of Logan. "What do you mean they saw your marks! Which ones did they see?" Rory demanded. With shameful looks the boys all stared at the ground, suddenly very interested in their shoes, Rory stared at Finn, knowing he is the first to crack under pressure. Looking up from the floor, his eyes avoiding Rory, Finn muttered, "We may have been showing off our abs". "So which ones did they see" Rory questioned. This time Colin replied, "The ones on out shoulder blades". With a sigh she inquired, "What did they ask, what did you say?" Deciding it was time to defend themselves Logan spoke up, "We were only showing off the muscles that you made us work so hard for. As for the questions, they just what they stood for. We told them that a whole bunch of us have the same tattoos, well except for the ones on our left shoulder, we made it clear that only we had them". With a roll of her eyes she walked off.

Hoping the boys were smart enough to stay away from her until they had to go home, Rory walked towards her next class, ignoring the way that some of the boys were looking at her. She reached her class with a few minutes to spare, sitting down in a chair at the back and surveyed the rest as they class as they came in and sat down. One boy walked up to her and looked her up and down, with a smirk he said "Your in my seat." What's you name?" Rory asked, not responding to the underlying meaning to the statement, the teenager just looked at her, with another smirk he answered, "Tristan Dugray". With a puzzled look Rory starts making a show of inspecting the table and chair she is sitting at, drawing people to look at her, she than sat back up looking satisfied, "I didn't find your name any were one her. Sure this one is yours?" an innocent look took place on her face while peering up at him, "Don't worry about it this time, you can sit there this time, Mary." came the reply. Her laughter filled the classroom, people started to stare, trying to see what was so funny, they laughter stopped as sudden as it begun, "Lets get something straight here Dugray" Rory said in a quiet voice while standing up "I am not a Mary, nowhere near one. So I would advice you that you no longer call me that ok? Got it? Understand? Good" And with that Rory sat back down as if nothing happened and started to get out her books and pens for the class. As the teacher walked in Tristan bent down and whispered in her ear, "Well you might just have to prove that to me." With a his trademark smirk and a wink he turned around, not giving her a chance to respond, and sat down at a spare desk.

And that is all folks, there isn't any more, for this chapter any ways. Time to study for an ancient history test (Hatshepsut and Herculaneum, joy!) Review and tell me what you think. The tattoos will be talked about again but if you cant wait, email me and I will send what I have been thinking about using as them(I have some pictures/drawings).

Claire


	4. Chapter 3

**All right, chapter 3. I own nothing other than the plot. I love the reviews that you have been posting. Thanks. For those who I sent the tattoos too, did they work? Did you get what I was trying to do? It will be explained later. I just finished my half yearlies, so sorry for the delay. On with the story. Enjoy.**

'This is the problem of hiding who you truly are from you parents' Rory thought as she once again dressed up for a high society party, the only thing she was looking forward to was the alcohol that she would be able to get from the open bar. She started to methodologically get ready, putting a dress that some girls would die to wear, she was just dieing to take it, it was definitely not her.

Walking down the grand staircase that was in the centre of mansion she lived in, Rory noticed her mother walking around with her grandmother. Two of the people that Rory disliked with a passion, the other two being her father and grandfather.

With a cheery fake smile Emily called her over. With a criticizing eye Rory's appearance is analysed. "You didn't need that much eye make-up Rory" Lorelai patronised, "I will wear what I want Mother, and you can do nothing about it." "Don't talk to you mother that way" came the angry reply from her grandmother, "Whatever" Rory muttered while walking away and pushing up her sleeves that covered her tattoos, not caring what people would think or say. It was her body.

Logan stopped tying his tie, listening to the bickering coming from downstairs. He wondered why they couldn't just take their own cars like his family usually do, why is it that every so often a pretend image had to be portrayed for the rest of high society to see them as a happy family? All of the high-end families put out a fake image, everyone saw through it. A knock on his bedroom door distracted him from his thoughts, reluctantly he walked over to the door, yanking open the door he was a maid, "They are ready for you Master Logan", with a sigh Logan walked out of his door, the maid closing it behind him "Thanks" came the reply.

Walking out to the back 2007 Cadillac Escalade Logan ignored the impatient looks his parents were sending his way. With a roll of his eyes, the door was opened for him and he climbed in with ease. "Really, can't you be on time once in your life?" came the annoyed greeting from his mother. Ignoring her, Logan peered out the window, trying to block out the lecture that was coming from the front of the car. How his father managed to connect the subjects of him being thirty seconds late and his resistance against working in the newspaper industry was a miracle to him, but never the less, the ranting seemed never ending. Happy to see that he was finally at Gilmore Estate, he climbed out and walk towards the front door, ignoring the press that had shown up to document the annual event, handing his jacket over to a maid, he rolled up his sleaves, glad to be rid of his parents for a few hours.

Finn looked up from the television, with a beer in his hand, as his father came prancing into the Theatre Room, Finn chuckled while looking at the hot pink shirt and fluoro green, purple polka dot tie on. "Mum's not going to like that" Finn said while laughing, "And she's not going to like you drunk before we even leave. Me on the other hand, pass me one" "Oh, because she is going to like that so much better?" came the response while a beer was chucked through the air. With a bang the door was slammed open, an immaculately dressed lady came in, with a roll of her eyes she put out her manicured hands, with looks similar to those of a young child would have while being reprimanded, the men presented the bottles. Sharing a look the men bowed their heads and apologised while walking out of the room, attempting to hide the smiles and hold in their laughter, the lady shook her head and followed the men in her life out the door.

Climbing into the family car, happy to get some quality family time, even if it is only for fifteen minutes while driving to another tortuous society party. With a laugh Finn leaned forward between his parents' seats and turned on the radio, starting the traditional fight of the stations between generations and genders. Finn sat back in his seat, looking out the window, listening to his parents plan their next holiday. Happy that his parents would never force him to do anything, Finn chimed in his opinion on the vocation destination. The Rothschilds were surprised when the valets opened the doors of the car, all of them laughing to hard from the ridiculous destinations they were talking about, a hostel was mentioned. While jumping out of the back seat Finn felt a hand grab his arm, his mother whispered into his ear with laughter in her voice, "Now, at least stay for an hour yeah? And try not to get to drunk, we don't need another table top dance, as entertaining as I find them", with a kiss on her cheek came a reply of "No guarantees". No matter how proper his mother looked, she would always speak informally.

Colin looked up from his lap top when a knock on the door of his rather large bedroom, disturbed him, before he had a chance to tell the person to enter his father's latest wife came storming in muttering about inefficient maids and inability to do their job properly, she looked up at her 'son' and then exited the room without saying anything. With a shrug of his shoulders he closed down his computer and slipped on his shoes and started to head down the stairs. As he reached the lobby of his house that could only be described as a mansion, Colin paused and observed his father sitting in a chair, his phone glued to his ear and hand, and the ditzy with bouncing of the walls, excited to go to the party, not yet used to the repetitiveness of it all yet.

Sitting in the chauffeured limousine, half way to his doom, Colin's thoughts were disrupted by a comment from his father, "You shall work in the office during the next break from school Colin". "No father" came the agitate reply, "I have no intension of becoming a lawyer, and you know this, as I have told you numerous times. I want to be an optometrist, and that is what I will do, no matter what you say or do!" "I am yoru father! I am older than you! I know what is best for you! You will do what I say! You WILL work in the office! You will be a lawyer! You will follow my footsteps and take up you position of heir to the company!" the elder yelled at his son. With a sigh of relief Colin saw that they were arriving at the party, with a muttered "Whatever" he climbed out of the car, happy to have an excuse to ignore his parents for a few hours and looking forward to the after party that always occurred after a Hartford Society parties.

The four friends met in the centre of the party, they has fulfilled their duty's as heir to their families by talking to the rest of the socialites, humouring them, without words it was decided that the next party should being and soon. The quadruplet split up to find the select few people their age that were tolerable. The teenagers slowly sneaked out as to not draw attention to their absence. Once outside the mansion, the group walked down the street and around the corner while the boys quickly took of their choking ties, undoing the stiff collars, rolling up their sleeves and removing their jackets. The girls were looking for the hidden buttons on their "society approved" dresses that would remove the large skirts and sleeves. Some were hunting around in clutches, looking for more suitable make-up. This was a routine for them all, one that they had down to a fine art due to the repetitions of it.

Turning the corner, the cars came into view, about ten of them, all ranging in size, colour, types, motor size, tire thickness, rim type and use. Some cars were street cars, society approved. Some were set up for racing. There were no motorbikes. Directions were not given; everyone knew were they were going, it was the same place they always went to relax after a society party. The four cars everyone knew so little about, pulled out of their spots, each car with two or three people in it, tires screeching, they were driving off in the opposite direction to the pub that the teenagers usually go to. Curious, a few of the other cars followed them.

The cars pulled up at a three-story house about ten minutes out of the centre of the society homes. Far enough away for parents not to know where they are, close enough to sneak back home in a moments notice. The four cars parked in the driveway, leaving the rest to find a spot on the road. The socialites who didn't belong looked at each other; extremely loud music could be heard from the inside but no one could be seen. They started to walk towards the door when two large men stepped in front of them. Crossing their arms, pulling their shirt taut, showing the outline of the guns tucked into the pants, the men ask, "Can we help you?" one of the teenagers spoke up, "We were just going inside." With a chuckle came the reply, "No, I don't think you were. Time to leave."

With a laugh, Rory walked back from watching what was unfolding outside and sat down on a couch. Taking the offered bottle from the person sitting next her, she looked around, surveying her surroundings. "So, what lecture did we all get today?" Logan and Colin replied, "Career choices". Colin continued, "I even pulled out the optometrist line. 12 shades of red!" "Man, I can wait until they find out that out bank accounts are almost as big as theirs, and we are still in school" Finn exclaimed, "And they will probably be bigger then their's by the time they find out." Logan happily added. Rory sat back, and watched the boys talk money, she acknowledged the people who greeted her as they walked past. The house was packed tonight. Pulling herself from her day dreams, she spoke up. "Ok, lets start planning the next event and Race Wars." Logan, Colin and Finn moved in closer, gesturing for other people that were sitting around them to leave them, which they did without complaining, only certain people had the rights to help plan an event.

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I have two week break now. Will try to write about 3 or 4 chapters (cross fingers).**

**Claire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know it has been ages since I have updated a chapter, but I have finished school now, so I should have a while to put some chapters up. Thanks to everyone reading, even bigger thanks to those who review. (Think fast and furious when you read this one…)**

**Oh, and I own nothing but the story line.**

Tristan looked on with a sense of déjà vu, only a week ago had the four black cars with the same decals made a similar entrance to the Chilton school yard, but instead of the hundreds of plaid covered youths, a hundred odd people who lined the side of the road stopped talking to their companions, stopped peering under the hoods of the brightly coloured muscle cars, and the competitions of which system for music, NOS, engines etc was forgotten. The street racers watched the famous Skylines roll down the middle of the road, dropping the gas, revving the engines so that the sound reverberated around the industrial area.

Rory and the boys got out of their cars, looking around at the crowds, searching for possibilities of competition for tonight's races. The quadruplet were known throughout America and Australia for their unique racing skills, there is very few people who are able to best them.

Rory saw a set of ice blue eyes standing out among all the bright colours of street races. Ignoring the _scarcely_ dressed race rats that ere surrounding the boys that had followed her in and seem to always follow her, she walked towards the blonde who was starring at her. Once she was face to face with Tristan, with a smirk on her face she asked, "Do you come here often? Doesn't exactly seem like your brand of car", trying to hide the red tinge that occurred when his bluff was called, the respond of "Never actually come to the races before, my brother brought me tonight after he heard me talking about a Mary and wanted to know who it was, almost pissed him self laughing when I told him", coming to his senses, realisation kicked in, smirking to cover up his blush once again, "Anyways, the point is I am here. When does the exciting stuff start?" he questioned while looking around impressed yet not showing his excitement of being with a new group of people in a new scene.

Rory didn't reply to the question, she just took Tristan's hand and lead him back over to her car, where the boys had already picked their bed partners for this particular night. Walking around the other side of her car, staring at the blonde opposite her, she opened her door while maintaining the staring competition. Yelling so that everyone would hear over the bass of the music and the revving of cars, "Let's do this!!" Rory and Tristan climbed into the car, the male counter part stunned at the response the large crowd made to one three word sentence. Rory, ignoring the cheers of excitement surrounding them, lent over and turned on the sound system and turned up the volume, Mindless Self Indulgence's Kill the Rock came flowing out of the many speakers. Revving her Skyline, she sped off, neon under lights and coloured exhaust flames the only evidence she was once there.

--------------

The bass of the music rattled the windows and doors, the party was at the mysterious house that had become a major part of the Chiltonites gossip loop lately, it is the house that had security standing at every entrance point, that was constantly surrounded my cars and had loud music blasting from it no matter what time of day or night it was. But on this particular night the well built security men weren't paying much attention to who was coming in and out, they were too busy rating each car at they turned up for the after race celebration, marking the cars one to ten on numerous aspects of both the driver and the actual car. Rory and the many people who lived within the house were internationally known for their parties, no one in the right mind would turn down and invitation to one.

Walking into the house with his arm around Rory's waist, Tristan was amazed at what was in front of him, he had never been to a racer's party, just high school parties which look, feel and are immature compared to this such events. Rory gave the basic tour of the house and left him to fend for himself, saying she had something she had to take care of. Not long after, cheers and chants of "Semper liber" came from one corner where about twenty or thirty people, all in the same clothes stood around someone or something, as the people, mostly young males moved around in the small group to talk to each other he saw Rory right in the centre, leading the festivities. Deciding to leaver her alone, Tristan when on a drink hunt, finding bottles and cans of alcohol from all over the world, having a hard time deciding what to pick, he decided to stay safe and just take a corona.

Looking around at the population of the room, Tristan observed that many people had similar tattoos to Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin and even Coach Green. The people in the house who had the tattoos all wore the same coloured and style of clothing, white singlet tops and black pants, the style of pants as well as types of jackets varied between each person. The situation was becoming more suspicious to the blonde. The guns that had reportedly been seen at school and the outline in most people pants and shirts let to him believing it was a regular occurrence with Rory's associates to be packing. This fact, the tattoos, clothes, cars, security and the house all started to piece together in his mind, this wasn't just an ordinary group of friends, no, this was something completely different.

**Thanks for your time to read it, I will try and write another chapter tomorrow but probably wont up load, will just have them sitting there for when I get lazy like I usually do. Anyways, review if you would….**

**Claire**


End file.
